


Mine

by jessahmewren



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: All The Tropes, Alpha Brian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Captivity, Caretaking, Consensual Sex, Did I mention tropes, Falling In Love, Grinding, Hurt Roger Taylor (Queen), Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maylor - Freeform, Nesting, Nudity, Oh no we forgot suppresssants, Omega Roger Taylor (Queen), Omega Verse, Past Abuse, Protective Brian May, Roger Taylor (Queen) Needs a Hug, Scenting, Sharing a Bed, Submission, Tropes, Whump, kinkweekQueen&BoRhap2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: Brian had never considered having an Omega before.  They were problematic and had specific needs, needs Brian felt ill-equipped to fill.  There was something about this one, though.Or, a Maylor oneshot where Brian is an Alpha and Roger is an Omega in a world where Omegas have no rights.
Relationships: Brian May & Roger Taylor, Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 26
Kudos: 139
Collections: Kink Week Queen & BoRhap.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> For Queen and Borhap Kink!Week. Loosely based on the prompt "Body Language." 
> 
> It's been a minute, but I'm still around! And pleased that I was able to write something to completion. Writer's block is no joke. 
> 
> This is like other A/B/Os, only in this story Omegas have no rights and are treated more like pets than people. This might not appeal to everyone. 
> 
> For those of you who give it a go, I hope you enjoy!

-0-0-0-

Roger couldn’t say he had a bad life. 

He had more than other Omegas; in fact, other Omegas would have every right to be jealous. 

He had his blanket and his books and a nice cage he could almost stand up in. And as long as he kept Master pleased, he was rarely punished. 

But Roger didn’t always please his Master. Roger was “spirited,” as his Master put it, and needed to be kept in line. So sometimes Roger went without food, had his blanket taken away, and was more than once left out in the rain. 

Roger understood why these things happened, but as the cold rattled his bones as he stood naked and shivering on the stoop of Master’s backdoor, he longed for the safety and security of his cage. 

\---

Roger awoke with the sun, the cold cramping his muscles and making his joints rigid as he uncurled from the ball he had arranged himself in. Surely Master was no longer angry. Surely he would get to come inside. 

The door cracked open and his Master looked down at where he sat, his face impassive. Wordlessly, he grabbed him by the collar and ushered him in. 

The man looked at Roger where he remained on the floor. “Get up,” he growled. He pulled Roger up on his wobbly legs and hooked his leash. He led Roger outside where he opened the car door and pushed him into the front seat. 

Roger blinked up at him. He had not expected to go for a ride, but Roger tried to be a good Omega, so he obeyed. Deep down, however, he was afraid. The only times Roger had been in a car, it was to go to the doctor, and Roger hated doctors. 

Master didn’t speak as he drove along the winding roads. Roger stared wide-eyed at the new surroundings, the landscape rushing by the window in a multi-hued blur. Eventually, green rolling hills gave way to the steel of the city, and still Master said nothing. They were not going to the doctor; Roger knew the way, and this was not it. They were going somewhere Roger had never been. 

The man parked in front of a grey building, leaving Roger in the car. He was gone for a very long time, and when he returned, another man was with him. The man was holding a rope leash, very different from the nice leather one Master used. The man clipped it to Roger’s collar and tugged. 

“Come, Omega,” he said coolly. 

Roger looked at his Master, who would not meet his eyes. When he finally looked at him, Roger registered no emotion, just the hard set of the man’s jaw. “Go on, Roger,” he said roughly. “Go with this man.” 

Roger didn’t understand, but he obeyed nonetheless and followed the man into the grey building. The man removed his leather collar and replaced it with a rigid plastic one. There was an id tag hanging from the loop. 

Roger blinked up at the man, his shaggy blond hair in his eyes. Where was Master? What was this new place?

The man seemed to read his thoughts. “Welcome to the Adoption Center, Omega. Now let’s get you settled in.” 

\---

Brian fiddled nervously with his tie. He had noticed the internship opportunity on the college board and thought it would be the perfect way to spend his off hours. Working with Omegas, making a difference. Brian’s progressive ideas about Omegas--that they should be treated the same way as Alphas and Betas--had always been met with a measure of skepticism from his friends, but Brian didn’t mind. He smiled as the tie’s knot finally slipped into place. It was almost time. 

Brian arrived in front of the austere building with time to spare. He checked himself in the lobby mirror before signing in at the front desk, the lady with the clipboard smiling shyly at him. 

She was a Beta, he surmised, her natural scent clean and antiseptic. Brian’s keen sense of smell rarely failed him. 

Just then, a stocky bearded man came from the office, his hand outstretched. A sweaty tang of Alpha permeated the air, and Brian’s own scent spiked. 

“Welcome, Mr. May. Come have a seat in my office.” 

The man settled behind his desk, with Brian on the other side. He adjusted his tinted glasses. 

“I’m Ray Foster, the administrator of the Omega Adoption Center.”

Brian smiled graciously. “Nice to meet you Mr. Foster.” 

The man’s good graces seemed to evaporate almost immediately. “Let me be blunt, Mr. May. We don’t normally allow Alphas to intern.” 

Brian frowned, but the man continued.

“It’s the Omegas, you see. Most Alphas can’t contain themselves. We have some Alphas on staff, sure, but they are seasoned professionals.”

The man folded his hands together, smiling slightly. 

Brian swallowed. “I’m on suppressants,” he said confidently. “And I don’t have a problem with Omegas.” 

Ray Foster laughed. “I’m sure you don’t. But these,” he tutted, “none of them are on suppressants…simply too expensive. Some of them are unclaimed as well, and their scents are very concentrated.”

Brian frowned. “I assure you, Mr. Foster, I am well in control of my faculties.” He straightened. “I’m not owned by my biology.”

The man licked his lips, and Brian found that there was something about him he just didn’t like. “Yes, I’m sure you aren’t Mr. May. But you’ve never been in a room with this many bitches, all simpering and yowling, some begging for a knot.” Something sparkled in the man’s eyes, and it made Brian uncomfortable. 

Brian cleared his throat, his eyes narrowing at the crass language Foster used. “I’m just here to help out. I would like the opportunity to do so, if you would let me.” 

Foster leaned back in his chair, considering. He sighed. “Perhaps we’ll try it. You stay on your suppressants. Buy a decent sent blocker. It just might work…God knows we could use the extra hands.” 

Brian nodded. “I won’t let you down, Mr. Foster.” 

\---

It was loud and cold and the lights never went out. There were no windows in the Adoption Center, at least not that Roger had seen, and he had lost track of time fairly quickly. 

His cage was one of hundreds crammed in a shotgun-style building. Two ventilator fans circulated the air, and Roger was constantly cold. His neighbors to the right and left of him changed frequently…he suspected they were adopted. The female Omega across the room from him had been here longer than him. 

They didn’t dress their Omegas, but Roger was used to be naked. His cage had a concrete floor with a drain in the middle, and once a day the workers would turn on a high-powered hose to wash away the filth. The water stung Roger’s skin, sometimes raising welts. 

Roger missed his cage at Master’s house. He missed what meager belongings he had. He missed the treats Master would give him when he had been particularly good. Here, they fed him protein mash once a day, devoid of taste. 

Roger knew some Omegas left the cage and never came back. There were whispers among them that older Omegas, the ones who had been here the longest, were taken down a long hall and destroyed. Roger thought of all of the neighbors he’d had since arriving at the Adoption Center and realized they couldn’t have all found homes. 

He curled up in the corner of his cage and waited for his turn, when the time would come when he would walk down the long hallway and never come back. 

\---

Brian wasn’t sure what he expected to find at the Adoption Center, but it certainly wasn’t this. Beyond the cheerful lobby, the interior off the building opened up into a large warehouse-like facility that housed the Omegas. Much of the description Ray Foster had given had been regrettably accurate; Omegas cried and whimpered from nearly every cage, and the air was thick with their mingling scents. One or more of them were in heat; Brian detected it immediately. The scent glands on his neck strained under their blockers as Brian found the cage of one of the poor Omegas. 

It was a female, and she was clutching her abdomen, riding through the cramps. She looked up at Brian pitifully, pleading in her eyes. He just stared back, stunned. 

“Hose her down,” a worker told Brian. “It will cool her off and take her mind off the pain.” 

Brian jerked awake as a hose was placed in his hand. “Go ahead,” the man urged.

The Omega looked up at Brian, fear in her eyes. Brian’s hands shook on the hose. 

“I can’t,” Brian said finally, handing off the hose. “I won’t hurt her.” 

The man snorted. “She’s suffering anyway. Nothing to help her ride it out. No chance of a knot.” He opened the nozzle and a powerful spray knocked the Omega on her side. She took the onslaught without making a sound. “It’s better this way.” 

Brian looked away, his hand over his mouth. This was not what he signed up for, he thought bitterly. 

Then, he caught a scent that seemed to stand out above the others…something warm and inviting, like a freshly baked vanilla cake. His eyes widened, and he followed the scent to a cage near the entrance. 

The Omega within was partially hidden in shadow, knees drawn up to his chest. Brian saw the creamy expanse of one thigh where the light struck it, but nothing else. 

Brian squatted near the cage, pressing his fingers through the metal slats. “Hi,” Brian said softly. 

The Omega shifted, changing little of his current position. In the dark, Brian thought he could see light hair. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Brian said. “Can you understand?”

Then, from the shadows, a slender foot slid out, pushing an empty food bowl. 

Brian smiled, standing to his full height. He’d been given a tour of the facility and knew exactly where the food was kept. 

He returned with a scoop of food and quietly unlocked the cage with the set of keys he’d been given. He hesitated before pouring it in. 

“Come out so I can see your face,” Brian said gently. “I’ve got your food.” 

The Omega within hesitated, then crawled forward into the light. 

Brian gasped. Clear, keen blue eyes blinked back at him under a sheath of matted blond hair. Roger pressed his lips together, longingly looking at the scoop of food. 

Brian smiled. He could smell the spike in the Omega’s scent at the sight of the food, and he wouldn’t keep him waiting any longer. Brian filled his bowl and watched as the Omega dug in with his hands, shoveling it into his mouth as quickly as he could. 

Brian watched as Roger ate, his slight shoulders hunched over the bowl, bright eyes trained on his task. Brian wondered how he had come to be at the Center and how long he’d been there. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” came a voice, startling Brian out of his revelry.

“He was hungry,” Brian replied hotly as he stood and faced the man. 

The man sniffed. “They’re all hungry. We feed them on a schedule, but some have heartier appetites than others.” The man glanced at Roger. “Don’t let them play on your sympathies; they get fed enough.” 

Brian brushed his hands off, frowning. The man was an Alpha, but if Roger’s heavenly scent had affected him at all, he didn’t show it. He just stood frowning at Brian like he didn’t belong there. 

“You’re new,” he finally said. “You’ll get used to it.” He glanced at Roger where he sat in his cage still stuffing his face. “After a while, they all smell the same.” 

\---

But Brian never got used to it, and day after day Roger’s scent called to him. He was put in charge of mealtime, and he always lingered near Roger’s cage a little longer than the others.

“Good evening, Blue Eyes,” Brian said cheerily. “At least that’s what I’m gonna call you until I learn your name. ID 39392 just doesn’t have the same ring to it.” 

Roger looked up at Brian and smiled. It was the first time he had done so, and again Brian was struck with how beautiful he was. Surely he would get adopted soon, he thought to himself.

Brian knelt down near Roger’s cage and unwrapped the two biscuits. “I brought you something today,” he said softly. “Something special. Now hold out your hand.” 

Roger worked his mouth, pulling his plump lower lip to worry it between his teeth. Brian could see the yearning in his eyes, but his hands remained stubbornly in his lap. 

“Come on now,” Brian said soothingly. Don’t be afraid.”

Roger closed his eyes, letting Brian’s scent wash over him. There were plenty of Alphas in the facility, but Brian smelled the best…like fresh rain on leaves. He held out his hand. 

Brian smiled and placed the two biscuits in Roger’s hands. Roger immediately pressed them to his nose, then slipped them down to his mouth. He took a nibble, and his eyes lit up. 

Brian laughed fondly as he watched the blond Omega devour the biscuits. “You like those hmm?” Brian fished in his pocket for more, and Roger watched him keenly. 

“Come a little closer, and you can have them,” Brian said sweetly. “Come on…that’s it.” 

Roger slowly crept closer to the open cage, watching Brian warily. His eyes darted from the treats in his hand to Brian’s face, and then he abruptly stopped. 

When Master gave him treats, it was always with the expectation that Roger would do things for him, too. In Roger’s experience, treats always came with a price. 

Roger set his mouth, but didn’t go any further. 

Brian frowned. He didn’t really understand why, but it was important to him to earn this Omega’s trust. He crouched forward a little bit, but Roger shrank back. 

Brian sighed. “Ok Blue Eyes,” he said softly. “I’ll just leave these here in your bowl and you can eat them when I’m gone.” 

He shut the cage, Roger watching him carefully. As soon as he was out of view, Brian heard Roger scramble for the biscuits, and he smiled. 

\---

On Tuesdays, the Omegas were cleaned up and the general public was allowed in. It was Brian’s least favorite day; it seemed this day above all others highlighted the social separation between designations, something Brian found distasteful. Sure, some Omegas would find adequate homes, but most remained in their cages, forlorn and silent as Alphas walked down the row appraising them. 

An Alpha stopped at Roger’s cage, and Brian’s heart clenched. 

“May I help you?” Brian said as he approached the man.

The Alpha looked up at Brian with thinly veiled interest. He pointed to where Roger sat, shrinking in the shadows. “Skittish, isn’t he?” 

Brian nodded. “A bit. But he appears very bright,” Brian said, his heart thudding in his chest. 

The man scoffed. “Don’t give a damn about his intelligence,” the man said, “but he certainly is a pretty thing.” 

Brian could feel the heat rise in his face. He stepped in front of the Alpha, shielding Roger from his view. “He’s spoken for,” he said in his best Alpha voice. 

The smaller man backed down, eyeing Brian curiously. When the man had left, Brian realized he’d just laid claim to the Omega without even thinking of it. 

Brian had never considered having an Omega before. They were problematic and had specific needs, needs Brian felt ill-equipped to fill. There was something about this one, though. He knelt down by the cage just as a blond head peeked its way from the shadows. Roger cocked his head at Brian, his clear blue eyes almost peering through him. 

“Hi,” Brian said gently. “I’m Brian. What’s your name?”

Roger considered for a moment, but kept his lip tucked between his teeth. 

“Can you talk?” 

For a moment, Roger wondered if it might be a trick question. Alphas didn’t care much for mouthy Omegas, and his worst punishments from Master had been after he had spoken out of turn. 

Slowly, Roger nodded. 

Brian’s face lit in a warm smile. “Then tell me your name. Do you have one?” 

Roger chewed the inside of his cheek. He lowered his head, looking at his hands and whispered “Roger.” 

His voice was so raspy from disuse that it hardly sounded human, but Brian thrilled to hear it. It was soft and delicate, but somehow still masculine.

“Roger.” Brian spoke the word softly, letting it settle in his mouth. “Roger, would you like to come home with me?” 

Roger looked up in alarm. He remembered his cage at Master’s, and he hung his head. One day Master would come back for him. 

Roger slowly shook his head. He could smell the distinct change in the Alpha’s scent…disappointment. 

Brian sighed. “If you stay here, you’ll die. He licked his lips, hesitating for a moment. “Do you understand?” Brian placed his hand on the cage, working his fingers through the slats. 

Cool skin met the tips of his fingers as Roger pressed his nose to Brian’s hand.

“I won’t hurt you,” Brian whispered, trying to hold as still as possible. “I would never hurt you.” 

Roger pressed his face against the cage and sighed. If he understood Brian, he didn’t give any indication. He closed his eyes, leaning against the warm flesh of Brian’s palm as best he could through the metal cage. 

“Everything is going to be alright,” Brian said quietly. “Just rest now.” 

The next day, Brian went to Ray Foster’s office with his adoption papers already filled out. He placed the carefully completed packet on the man’s desk, barely containing his excitement. 

“ID 39392. I want to adopt him.” 

Foster raised his eyebrows, flipping through the catalog of Omegas on his desk. Beside each ID was a picture taken the day of their arrival. His eyes narrowed, a small smirk on his face. 

“A pretty one,” he said simply. “Lovely even.” Foster smirked. “I might have to set this one aside for my personal use.”

Brian felt his scent spike, anger rising with every breath. 

“Please,” Brian said through clenched teeth. “You didn’t even know about Roger until just now.” 

Foster perked up. “Roger?” He sneered. “He has a name, does he?” 

Brian pursed his lips. “Yes,” Brian said. “He told me himself.” 

The man laughed heartily. “Told you, did he? A talkative one.” He licked his lips. “Might be a challenge but I’ll soon work that out of him.”

Brian was shaking with anger. He slammed his fist onto Foster’s desk. “You won’t get away with this,” he said dangerously. “I’ll find a way—“

Foster started laughing then, a deep mirthless chuckle that mingled with the man’s heady Alpha stench. 

“Relax,” he said easily. “I have no need for another Omega.” He looked down at the catalog. “But I will concede you’ve found yourself a prize.” He looked up at Brian. “Are the papers in order?”

Brian calmed a bit. He smoothed his hands on his pants, wiping the sweat that had accumulated there. “Yes,” he said. “And my bloodwork too.”

Foster’s eyebrows went skyward. “You’re in a hurry then.” 

Brian nodded tightly. He’d seen the kill list. Roger was on it. 

“Can we get this done, then?” He summoned his best Alpha voice. “I’d like to get my Omega home as soon as possible.” 

Brian blushed a bit as Foster regarded him. Then the man smiled. 

“Can’t wait to get your hands on him, can you?” Foster sneered. “And unclaimed, too. Rare that those end up here.” 

Brian’s heart beat wildly in his chest. He would play the game if it meant getting Roger out of this place. 

“Absolutely,” Brian said with a forced smile. 

Foster leaned back in his chair. “I can’t say that I blame you.” He grabbed for a pen, signing the adoption papers quickly. “After he gets settled, maybe you can have me over some time?” 

A wicked gleam sparkled in Foster’s eyes, and Brian couldn’t hide his scowl. The papers were already signed; he had nothing to lose. 

“Not bloody likely.” 

Foster’s face fell. “I see.” He picked up a set of keys behind the desk and stood. “Well let’s get this over with.” 

When they arrived at Roger’s cage, he was already gone. Brian remembered the kill list, and anguish gripped his heart. He was too late. 

_You weren’t able to protect your Omega_ , his hindbrain offered. _You failed him_. _You’re a bad Alpha_.

Brian clenched his fist, protesting the nonsense that permeated his thoughts. Perhaps there was still time to save Roger. 

He remembered where they took them--down the long hall at the end of the cages—and he set out about getting there as quickly as he could. 

When he got to the hall, the door at the end of it was closed. A sense of dread threatened to overtake Brian, but he willed his feet to move.

Inside, Roger was on the table with the doctor standing over him. Brian could smell the panic in the Omega, and he rushed to his side. 

“He’s mine!” Brian growled at the doctor. “I’ve got the papers on him.” Roger looked up at Brian, stunned blue eyes filled with tears. 

Foster arrived at the door moments later, winded and flustered. “Let him go, doctor,” he managed through stuttering breaths. “This one is spoken for.” 

Brian helped Roger off the table and led him to a small conference room near the office. He held a small stack of clothes. 

“I want you to get dressed, Roger. Then we can go home.” 

Out of the security of his cage, Roger felt exposed. He backed away from Brian and pressed himself into a corner of the small room. 

“You don’t have to be afraid,” Brian said softly. “But I’m not taking you out of here naked. So come on.” 

Roger dropped to the floor, his arms pressed tightly around his knees. It was a posture Brian had seen too many times…Roger huddled in the corner of his cage. 

Then, a flash of insight. “Biscuits,” Brian said quickly. “I’ve got biscuits in the car. If you get dressed, you can have them Roger.” 

Blue eyes flashed up at him, and Roger sniffed the air as if he could detect the location of the treats without doing what Brian asked. 

“Not here,” Brian repeated. “Get dressed first. Then, biscuits. Ok?” 

Roger reluctantly nodded, unfolding from his corner to approach Brian, but he made no move to grab the clothes. 

Brian worked his mouth. “You want me to dress you?” 

Roger nodded. Master used to dress him up for parties. Omegas don’t dress themselves…Alphas dress. 

Brian sighed. “Ok, I’ll help you,” he said, looking Roger in the eyes. “But one day you’ll do this yourself. Now raise your arms.” 

When Roger was dressed, Brian stepped back to appraise his work. 

The pants were a bit large…after all, Roger was a skinny thing…but the jumper would do. He withdrew a leash and clipped it to the too-tight collar. 

Roger winced, but said nothing, and Brian made a soothing sound that seemed to appease him. “It’s only until we get to the car, then we can take it off.” 

Brian led Roger to the car and buckled him in. He unhooked the leash and put it away and settled behind the driver’s seat. 

Roger looked at him expectantly. 

“Oh!” Brian said, suddenly remembering. “The biscuits. Of course.” Brian fished around in the console until he withdrew a package of biscuits and gave them to Roger. 

The Omega ate every crumb, wolfing down the treat as quickly as he could and then licking the paper. 

“Good boy,” Brian crooned, and something sparked in Roger’s eyes. “Now let’s go home.” 

Brian’s flat was modest and clean, and Roger stared wide-eyed at his new surroundings, absently rubbing his arms in a self-soothing gesture. 

“Let me give you the tour,” Brian said a little nervously. He placed his hand at the small of Roger’s back, feeling the blond flinch slightly. “It’s ok Roger,” Brian said as he carefully removed his hand. “We won’t push things. We’ll go at your pace, ok?” 

Roger looked up at him, and something inside Brian seized. The baggy jumper sagged off Roger’s shoulders, and he looked lost. Sad, even. The protective Alpha instinct inside Brian roared. 

Brian cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair. “Come on, let’s go look at your room.” 

Roger followed Brian to a small guest room. Light shown through the wispy curtains, falling on a neat bed where several fluffy pillows rested against the backboard. There was a desk, a closet and a comfy looking chair making up the tidy room. 

“This is all yours Roger. The bathroom is the next door down, and I’m at the end of the hall.”

Brian stepped past Roger and into the room. He opened the closet where a few garments hung. “I’m not sure if any of these will fit, but I’ll go shopping now that I know your size.” 

Brian shifted his feet a little, looking at Roger as he took in his surroundings. Roger’s eyes darted around anxiously, and Brian could practically feel his desire to speak. 

Brian smiled. “You can talk to me, Roger. You won’t be punished.” 

Roger licked his lips nervously. “Cage?” he asked quietly in that sweet voice Brian had heard so little of. 

Brian shook his head. “No cage, Roger. Not here. You’ll sleep in a bed.” Brian sat down on the bed in demonstration. “Ok?” 

Roger tucked his lower lip between his teeth. 

Brian stood, ushering Roger out of the room. “Let’s get you cleaned up, hmm?” 

He led him to the bathroom where he started the shower. Roger suddenly whined, clinging to Brian and shaking fiercely. 

Brian’s heart bloomed as the Omega buried his face in his chest, breathing in his scent. He slowly raised his hand, smoothing Roger’s back as he quivered against him. 

“It’s not the hose, love. It’s warm and it will feel nice. See?”

Brian took Roger’s hand and stretched it out until he could feel the water against his fingers. Steam rose from the bottom of the tub, filling the small bathroom and fogging the mirror. 

“Take a shower Roger. Then I’ll fix you something to eat.” 

Roger looked up at him, his hands clutching the front of Brian’s shirt. “Help?” 

A flush painted Brian’s cheeks. The thought of washing Roger had never occurred to him, but here he was asking for Brian’s assistance, and the Alpha within him felt compelled to comply. Brian nodded, his hold on Roger tightening slightly. 

“Just this once,” he said seriously. “Then you wash yourself. Ok?”

“Ok,” Roger said sweetly as he began to strip in the steamy bathroom. He went toward the tub, but Brian stopped him. 

“Let’s get this collar off of you.”

The skin around it was red and raw, and Brian had to snip it with scissors to get it off. Roger hissed, pulling away from him. Brian cupped his face in his hands. Blue eyes stared back at him, soft and inquisitive. 

“Good boy,” he said with all the sincerity he could muster. “Now let’s get you cleaned up.”

When Roger stepped under the spray, he audibly sighed. 

Brian chuckled as he reached for the shampoo bottle. He squirted some in his hand and began lathering Roger’s hair. 

Once all the dirt was removed from Roger’s hair and body, Brian wrapped him in a fluffy towel and combed out his matted hair. Roger hummed softly, not even minding when Brian caught a few tangles. 

Brian could feel his heart swell as he stood behind the blond, watching his face ease into a half smile in the mirror, his eyes closed against the drag of the comb. 

“Feeling better Roggie?” 

Roger smiled, and Brian blushed at the nickname that seemingly sprang from nowhere. He stood in front of Roger and gently pushed him down on the closed toilet. 

“Gotta treat your neck now. Hold still for a minute.” 

Brian opened the cabinet behind Roger and withdrew some salve. He applied it gingerly to Roger’s neck. Though tears gathered in Roger’s eyes, he never said a word. 

Brian’s throat clenched. “You’re so good, Rog. Such a good boy. So good for me.” 

Roger’s scent bloomed, making Brian momentarily woozy. He put the salve away. 

“Time to get dressed,” he said thickly.

Once Roger was dressed, he led him into the kitchen. Roger shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to do as Brian prepared them a simple dinner of grilled cheese and tomato soup. He placed the food on the table and waited for Roger to sit. 

Instead, he dropped to Brian’s feet.

Brian pressed his lips together, settling a hand in Roger’s hair. “No, Roggie. You sit at the table. Up here, with me.” He gave him a little pat, and Roger looked up at him. 

“Please, Alpha,” Roger said with pleading eyes. It was the most he’d said in the time Brian had known him, and to hear him address him as such pulled at something primal inside Brian. 

He ran his hand over blond hair, softly scratching his scalp. Roger closed his eyes. “For now,” Brian said softly. “But I would like you to sit at the table eventually.” 

After they had eaten, Brian took Roger into the living room. He settled on the couch and withdrew a small box. 

“This is for you, Roger,” he said as he opened the box. Inside was a soft leather collar with a silver charm on the end. Brian fit it around Roger’s neck, just above the irritated skin. The dark leather gleamed against Roger’s pale throat, the silver charm catching the light. 

“You don’t have to wear it at home if you don’t want to; it’s just for when we go out,” Brian explained.

Roger ran his fingers over the fine leather, toying with the silver charm. “Wear it,” he said with a small smile. 

Roger settled on his knees beside Brian, despite the Alpha’s protesting. Brian was different from any Alpha Roger had ever known, and certainly different from his Master. Then, something occurred to him.

He looked up at Brian curiously. “Are you...Master?”

Brian tucked a strand of hair behind Roger’s ear, his hand sliding around to cup his face gently. “Yes, Roger, I am. But you don’t have to call me that. You can call me Brian.” 

“Master Brian,” Roger said softly, and Brian chuckled. 

“Just Brian is fine, Rog.”

Blue eyes flashed in understanding. “Brian,” Roger whispered as he let his head fall against Brian’s leg. “Master.” 

Brian’s heart was in his throat at the tender little gesture, and he struggled for words. “Whichever you prefer,” he almost whispered, and Roger hummed against him. 

That night, Brian led Roger to his bed, convincing him to change into his pajamas and climb under the covers. Brian could tell Roger had never been in his own bed before, and the young Omega looked a little overwhelmed. 

He tucked the covers in tight. “Sleep well Roggie. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Roger gave him a quick glance, then stared blankly at the ceiling. “’Night Master.” 

The next morning, Brian went to Roger’s room, only to find him missing from his bed. Panic shot through him until he walked in a little further and found the Omega curled up in the corner, fast asleep. 

Brian smiled. “Rise and shine, sleepyhead. Not used to a bed?”

Roger blinked sleepily up at him, stretching cutely in the morning sun. “Master,” Roger said with a smile.

At breakfast, Roger sat at the table. It was not without protest, however, and Brian resisted using his Alpha command. 

“I want us to be equals, Roger,” he explained. “Like friends.” 

The Omega smiled as he stuffed a forkful of eggs into his mouth. “Fhrens,” he said around a mouthful of food. 

Brian laughed, taking a sip of his tea. “Exactly, Roger. And I know you’re not used to that. But it will take time.” 

That night, Brian awoke to Roger standing over his bed. 

Brian fumbled for the lamp, half asleep, and looked up at the disheveled blond. “What’s the matter Rog? Bad dream?”

Roger frowned, twisting the end of his pajama top. “My bed,” he said quietly. “It’s big.” 

Brian considered. Sleeping in a bed instead of a cage had to be quite the adjustment. He slid over and pulled back the covers. “Want to hop in?” 

Roger nodded eagerly, wordlessly crawling into Brian’s bed and pressing his body against him. 

Brian wanted to tell him so much…how warm and soft and beautiful he was, with his hair splayed over the pillow and his angelic face dusted in moonlight. He wanted to press promises into his skin, mark him, telling him how much he loved him already. 

But he couldn’t do any of these things. Not yet, anyway…but one day he would. 

Over the following days, Roger warmed to Brian. It started slowly…little touches and small smiles. He even started speaking more, and Brian thrilled at the progress. Brian had never had an Omega, so he read every article he could get his hands on as to what Roger needed emotionally and physically. Beyond the expected Alpha/Omega relationship, Brian knew very little about what would make Roger happy. 

But he seemed happy. He met him at the door when he got home, kissing his cheek softly. He spent his time bundled up on the couch watching television, or immersed in the books Brian had bought him. Roger had proven to be very intelligent, just as Brian suspected, and with every passing day Brian yearned to know him more. 

Upon arriving home one day, Brian noticed Roger didn’t greet him. He wasn’t in the kitchen or the living room, and checking the bathroom turned up nothing. Finally, he heard it…a soft whimpering sound coming from Roger’s bedroom. 

Brian found him curled around himself on the floor, a nest of blankets and pillows surrounding him. Tears streamed down his face and his hair was soaked in sweat. A pool of slick had drenched his pajama bottoms. Brian dropped to his side, cradling his face in his hands. 

“Rog, you’re burning up. Let’s get you into bed.” Brian went to pick Roger up, but he resisted. 

“Stay,” he said breathily. “Stay with me Master.” 

Brian’s nostrils flared as he took in Roger’s scent. It was thick and sweet and made him immediately lightheaded. His Alpha instincts roared. _Take your Omega. He needs you._

Brian shook his head. “I’m not going anywhere Rog. Let me hold you, ok?” 

Brian wrapped his arms around Roger, settling his nose in his neck. Roger’s mating gland was hot and throbbing, and just Brian’s breath across it caused Roger to whine pitifully. 

“What’s happening?” His startled eyes sought Brian’s, and he doubled over as another cramp folded him in half. 

“You’re going into heat,” Brian muttered miserably. “I forgot suppressants. You must’ve been on them before.” 

_You’re a bad Alpha. You failed your Omega_ , his hindbrain supplied. 

Brian winced, his arms tightening around Roger. 

“Help me, Master. It hurts.” 

Brian stroked his hair. “I know baby. I’m so sorry.” 

Roger just groaned, another fresh onslaught of slick soaking his clothes. And Brian felt helpless to do anything to help him. 

\---

“Why didn’t you tell me you had an Omega, darling. When did this happen?” 

Alpha Freddie Mercury was a college buddy of Brian’s and a medical intern specializing in Omega health. When Brian had called him, he was happy to hear from his old friend. 

“For a while now,” Brian said tersely. “So what can I do to help him, Freddie?”

Freddie laughed softly. “What do you mean, ‘what can you do?’ He’s your Omega, darling. You’re an Alpha. Just take care of him.” 

Brian frowned. “We’re not…I mean he’s not there yet,” he said with chagrin. “He’s been through a lot. Freddie. I can’t just—“

“Ok, ok,” Freddie said calmly. “There’s a few things you can do. I’m guessing you don’t have suppressants.” 

Brian grimaced. “No, I fucked that up too.” 

Freddie chuckled. “Now now, dear, you haven’t fucked anything up. This is your first Omega. You can’t expect to know everything.” 

“I can get you some suppressants. A large dose might shorten the heat,” Freddie continued. “Have you scented him at least?” 

Brian gasped. “No, but I can do that,” he said excitedly, no longer feeling helpless. “Will that help?” 

Freddie nodded, even though the man on the other line couldn’t see him. “That will alleviate some of his symptoms, yes. A cool bath might bring his temperature down, too.”

Brian thrilled, finally feeling like he could do something to help Roger. “Thank you Freddie. I won’t forget this.” 

Freddie sighed. “Too bad you can’t just knot him.”

Brian bit his lip. “It wouldn’t be right, Freddie. Just…not right now.” 

“Ok love. You know what’s best,” Freddie said. “I’ll get you those suppressants.” 

Brian ended the call, feeling a little better about everything. Then he turned his attention to Roger. 

He’d allowed Brian to move him to the couch where he huddled under a pile of blankets. His hair stuck to his forehead, and his eyes were hazy.

Roger’s scent was everywhere, making it difficult for Brian to keep his mind on helping him. 

_You could help him_ , his hindbrain supplied. _Give him your knot. He’s such a good Omega._

Brian silenced the voices, easing Roger to a sitting position. 

“I’m going to scent you, Roggie. It’ll help. Let me see your neck love.” 

Roger eased into Brian’s lap, his erection pressing into him. Brian took a breath, overwhelmed by the feel of him against him, the way Roger’s scent flooded his senses.

His hands fell to his hips, gripping tightly. Roger whined, grinding softly, and Brian bared Roger’s neck to his. 

He rubbed his mating gland against Roger’s heated skin, purrs and whimpers spilling from Roger’s mouth. He had his head thrown back, eyes closed as he followed his body’s natural rhythm. Brian’s teeth were clenched, finally breathing in his scent as he felt himself harden against Roger. 

“Master,” Roger said breathlessly as he rode him. “Please.” 

Brian’s hands eased around to squeeze Roger’s bum, and Roger grunted into his neck. “Take what you need, sweetheart,” he said against Roger’s feverish skin. “We’ll get through this together.”

Roger increased his pace, his breath stuttering as he finally found his release. He sagged against Brian as Brian kissed his hair. 

Roger was visibly better, and Brian left him momentarily to check the door. There at the threshold was the little bag of suppressants Freddie had left him, along with a note.

Brian returned to the couch, handing Roger a glass of water and a double dose of the suppressants, just as the little note instructed. “Take this medicine, Roger. Hopefully it will help some.” 

Roger was still somewhat sated from rutting against Brian, and was happy to oblige. Brian eased down on the couch, pulling Roger’s head in his lap. He closed his eyes, a soft smile on his face. 

_Mine_ , his hindbrain whispered, and for once Brian didn’t deny it. 

Roger’s heat broke three days later, and with it brought a renewed sense of clarity. He rolled over in his nest, finding Brian there among the blankets and pillows.

“Brian,” Roger whispered as he traced the man’s profile with his finger. He could scarcely believe how lucky he was. He had a new home and a wonderful Master to take care of him.

Roger nudged the sleeping Alpha. “Rise and shine sleepyhead.” 

Brian blinked awake, moving to his side to meet Roger where he lay looking at him. He smiled. 

“Hey Rog.” He tucked a blond strand behind Roger’s ear. “How do you feel?” 

“Hungry,” Roger said, scrunching his nose. “But a lot better. Thank you for taking care of me.” 

Brian bit back tears. “Always,” he said as he pressed a small kiss to Roger’s forehead. 

The feel of his skin against his lips was intoxicating, and when he pulled away Roger was stealing little glances at his mouth. 

Before he could talk himself out of it, Brian kissed him. Slowly, Roger moved his lips against his. His tongue snuck out, parting the seam of his mouth and Brian growled low in his throat. He wrapped his arms around Roger’s waist, pulling him closer, and the young Omega leaned into the kiss. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Brian panted over his skin. “Wanted you for so long, my Omega.” 

Roger whined, fingers slipping from Brian’s face to trail down his chest, toying with the buttons on his shirt. “Will you…claim me?” He pressed another kiss into Brian’s plush mouth. “I never want another Master. Only you…only Brian.” Roger was peppering his face with kisses as he slid against him. “Master Brian.” 

Brian lowered his mouth to Roger’s mating gland, mouthing him there, reveling in his wonderful scent. “Yes, Omega,” he breathed against the sensitive skin. He let his teeth drag over it and felt Roger shiver. “You are mine and I am yours.” 

Brian picked Roger up and carried him to his bedroom where he placed him among the sheets. 

Roger looked up at him, eyes wide with lust. “Show me, Alpha. Show me that I’m yours.” 

A low rumble bubbled from Brian’s chest as he stared down at the blond Omega. “Mine,” he growled, as he palmed himself through his clothes. “No one else’s.” 

Roger pulled Brian down on top of him, the Alpha caging him with his arms. “Never anyone else’s,” he murmured, pressing his lips to Brian’s mating gland. 

They made short work of their clothes, reveling at the press of their bodies, gasping at the delicious friction as their cocks rubbed against each other. 

“Please Alpha,” Roger said as he worked his hips up to meet Brian’s. Brian took Roger’s legs and hooked them over his shoulders, his thighs drenched with slick. Brian turned his head to lick at it, and his eyes fluttered closed. 

“You’re delicious, Rog,” Brian said as he dipped his fingers into Roger’s opening. “So wet for me, my good Omega. So ready for my cock.” 

“Yes,” Roger keened. “Give it to me Alpha. Give me your knot.” 

Brian fingered Roger’s slick opening, pressing into him with two and finally three fingers. Roger writhed and gasped as if he had never been touched this way, a pretty flush on his chest and his cock leaking steadily. 

“I could get you off like this, couldn’t I Omega?” Brian twisted his wrist, hooking his fingers inside and causing Roger to buck into his hands. “Want to come on my fingers, Rog?” He wrapped his other hand around Roger’s cock, stroking steadily from the base to the head with gentle but steady pressure. 

Roger was breathing heavily, so far gone he could barely speak. He shook his head furiously. “Want you inside me, Alpha. Let me have your knot.” 

Brian growled, pulling Roger down the bed and lifting his hips higher. He loomed over him, sweat-damp curls hanging in Roger’s face. He probed Roger’s entrance with the head of his cock, testing him. 

“Yes! Yes there,” Roger panted. “Take me Alpha. Please.” 

Brian worked his way inside him, his cock stretching Roger’s tight heat and taking the Omega’s breath. When he was finally seated he paused, giving Roger time to adjust before moving. Roger pressed into his lower back with his heels, spurring him on, and Brian fucked into Roger slowly at first, feeling the fire in his belly rise, threatening to consume him. 

_Mine, mine, mine_ , his hindbrain chanted, and his strokes became harder and less finessed. He wrapped a slick-soaked hand around Roger’s cock, working him in time with his body. 

Roger was deliciously tight and hot around him, and his lithe body was gripping him fiercely as he rode out his first orgasm, coming messily between them. 

“You’re so beautiful Roger…so beautiful,” Brian stuttered out between strokes. He was buried so deep into Roger and so close to his own release that he could feel his knot inflate, nudging at Roger’s entrance. 

Brian mouthed Roger’s mating gland, teeth testing the sensitive skin there. Roger mewled, cock already hardening again after his first orgasm. 

“Are you ready for my knot Omega?” Brian murmured into his neck. “Are you ready for me to claim you?” 

Roger moaned, trying in vain to meet Brian’s punishing pace. “Yes, Alpha. Give it to me,” he choked out. “Mark me. Make me yours.” 

That was all it took. Brian’s knot breached Roger’s hole, and the blond paled and momentarily cried out as a firestorm of pleasure raced through his veins. The knot inflated, locking them together, and with his own cry of passion Brian found his release as ropes of come filled Roger completely. 

“Feels so good, Master,” Roger gasped, “you deep inside me.” 

Brian licked Roger’s neck, teeth flashing momentarily before he bit down on the swollen mating gland. 

Roger cried out, his hole tightening around Brian’s knot and milking even more come from the Alpha. Brian tasted iron mixed with the intoxicating taste of Roger’s natural scent, and felt Roger come again, painting the skin between them.

He pulled back, admiring his work. The little ring of teeth marks would fade to silver, and the world would know Roger was his. 

He collapsed onto Roger, vaguely aware he was probably smothering him, but he didn’t care. He covered the blond’s face in kisses. “I love you, Roger,” he said as they lay locked together. 

Blue eyes flashed up at him. “I love you too, Master.” Unabashed adoration colored his gaze, and he tightened his legs around Brian. “And now I’m yours forever.” 

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at my tumblr (jessahmewren) or drop me a comment below; I love reading them.


End file.
